


Partition

by tkae



Series: Daisuga Challenge: Partition [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trouble Sleeping, delinquency, literally what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkae/pseuds/tkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A cannot fall asleep for the life of them when something happens in the middle of the night and Person A questions their sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this

Drip, drip, drip. His eyes are wide open and staring blindly at the ceiling, hoping that maybe something there will convince him to close his eyes and go to sleep. His eyes have adjusted to the incredible darkness within the room aside from the light of the streetlamp through his blinds. He wiggles his feet underneath the covers impatiently, unable to stop thinking about tomorrow.

"Go. To sleep." he's chanting under his breath, but he's not even really trying, his eyes are still. Wide open. Staring blindly at the ceiling. Then he feels a low vibration. Not like a phone vibration but like a sound vibration. There's an obvious rhythm from the way it's being felt. Thump. Thump. Thump. _Thump._ Thump. From something really loud. He passes it off as a car, driving down the street, past his house, with their radio too loud. Unconsciously he waits for it to go away. But it doesn't.

No, actually it gets stronger. The vibration grows and grows and minutes are passing and finally he hears faintly what it's supposed to be. It's a song. With low bass. The same thump now has a key and pitches and a steady beat. It gets louder and now he can make it out.

Partition.

Beyonce.

_That songs a little risque to be played in public, maybe a club opened up near my house?_

But he knows that isn't the case, whatsoever.

__

Not likely, in this small town.

It's getting steadily louder and Beyonce's voice is almost really clear now. He starts to pad his fingers to the beat unknowingly, and then all of a sudden it gets _**really**_ loud. At this point, it's more annoying than anything.

__

It's not even fucking censored.

He waits for a few more seconds, waits for it to fade out, before he throws his legs into the air from his bed, blankets and all, and rumbles around in the sheets.

"Who the fuck is playing this damn song?" he angrily whispers. He rolls around and finally gets his feet to meet with the floor and he stomps over to his window next to him. Violently, the blinds are pulled up and he slams the window open and looks down.

__

Why.

is his only thought.

"Suga! Shut the fuck up!" He yells out the window, not caring if he wakes up the entire house. As if they weren't awake already with this shit. He slams it back shut, closes the blinds and flops back into bed.

Sugawara Koushi is standing in front of his house, his window, with a boom box in his jersey sweats on a bike. Playing Beyonce's Partition.

"Daichi!" He hears Suga call up to his window. "Daichiiiiiiiiiii!" He turns over in bed with a pillow over his head.

"Daichiii!!!!! Daichii!! Daichi!!" He continues to hear his name called out over the immense noise outside.

"Oh, come on! Is it because it's foreigners' music!? Is it because you can't understand english!? Daichiiiiiiiiiiii!" Daichi is unmoving and prepared to kill Koushi tomorrow.

"DRIVER ROLL UP THE PARTITION PLEASE!!" Koushi is yelling as loud as he can. "I DON'T NEED YOU SEEIN' YONCE ON HER KNEES!! TOOK FORTY-FIVE MINUTES TO GET- Oh what? Wait, what? Hold up, I gotta tell Daichi about this song- no- wait!"

His screaming is interrupted but the yelling hasn't ceased.

"Daichi, tell the police officer that I'm not a delinquent!! Daichiiiii!!!" He can hear the struggles outside and Koushi's voice is starting to drown out as he is being pulled away.

All at once the noise stops. Daichi rolls over on his back and squints into the blackness real hard.

"What the fuck."


End file.
